How We Feel
by The Wielder of the Glaive
Summary: Yes. Akane hit Ranma with the mallet again. Shampoo gives Ranma tampered ramen.But now, where does it lead?


All Ranma ½ characters belong to Rumiko Takahashi not me. Everything belongs to her... except my mind! Heehee! All rights reserved.  
  
I'd never dream of stealing her characters. That's just cruel.  
  
How we feel  
  
by Hanko-chan  
  
"Ranma no baka!" Akane yelled as she pulled out her mallet. She advanced toward Ranma, her chi flaring, swinging it back.  
  
"Wait! Why can't you just hear me out for once–" He was interrupted by the sudden impact of the mallet. "Aiyeeeeeee!"  
  
"Can't eat my food, huh? Well, I worked really hard on it. Why couldn't you just taste it?" Akane said to Ranma's disappearing body.  
  
"Because you is stupid, violent girl who no can cook, that why. Airen deserve better. Like me!"  
  
"Shampoo what are you doing here?" Akane growled not facing her. Shampoo smiled and wagged a large take out box in front of Akane's face.  
  
"Shampoo make too-too good ramen for Airen to eat. But he no here now due to someone..."Akane's fists clenched. Kasumi walked outside, duster in hand.  
  
"Oh! Shampoo, hello! I don't remember ordering any ramen. That's strange."  
  
"Nihao, Kasumi!" Shampoo said cheerfully, forgetting about Akane.   
  
"Shampoo just bring ramen for Ranma. You no order."  
  
"Alright then. I have to start dinner. Nice seeing you Shampoo!" Kasumi turned to go inside when she was stopped.  
  
"Um, could you do Shampoo favor?"  
  
"Sure, what is it?" Shampoo gave her the take out box, smiling sweetly.  
  
"Could you give ramen to Ranma?" Suddenly she grew serious, " Only Ranma eat though. Is okay?" Kasumi frowned slightly. Ranma has to eat it? I don't know...She sighed and nodded.  
  
"Aiya!" Shampoo squealed, dancing on her toes. " Thank you, Kasumi! Bye!" She bounded over the fence and out of sight. Akane looked frustrated due to being neglected. She took a deep breath and walked over to Kasumi.  
  
"Could I see that ramen for a sec, onee-chan?" Kasumi hesitated for a moment the handed over the box. "Thanks!" She reached into it, pulled out a few noodles and shoved the box back at her sister.  
  
"Um, Akane what are you going to do with those?" Kasumi said, carefully closing the box. Akane looked down as she fumbled for a way to explain.  
  
"Well, you know Shampoo. Every time she brings food over just for Ranma, it's usually drugged, right?" Kasumi put the ramen down and nodded.  
  
"So whatever she's gonna do to Ranma I want her to do to me too..." Akane trailed off. Kasumi smiled and nodded again.  
  
"Oh, I understand Akane. Just be careful with effects alright? I still have to cook dinner you know."  
  
"Ok." Akane stuffed the ramen in her mouth. Kasumi waited while she chewed. Pause. Suddenly, Akane threw herself at her. " Onee-chan you're the best sis in the whole world! I love your food. I wish you could teach me how to cook really well. You're soooooo cool! Yeeeee!" She tightened her grip on Kasumi.  
  
"A-ka-ne. You're squishing me. Could you please let go?" Kasumi gasped, turning white. Akane let go, looking apologetic.  
  
"Sorry. I don't know where that came from." Kasumi gingerly felt her ribs.  
  
"That's ok. No problem. How about you get cleaned up before dinner?"  
  
"Ok!" Akane ran upstairs and bumped into someone in the hall. A sopping wet red-head glared at her.  
  
"Why did ya do that for?" Ranma demanded angrily. Akane looked at her, then burst into tears.  
  
"I'm so sorry! I should have been watching where I was going! Sorry!"  
  
Ranma looked puzzled, less angry.  
  
"Um, it's ok. But that wasn't what I was talking about, though. I mean why did you smack me?"  
  
"I-I...um, you, I mean, I-er..." Ranma threw up her hands, all anger back, and rolled her eyes.  
  
"I knew it! No reason! I'm getting some hot water!" Ranma stomped off to the kitchen muttering about kawaiikunee tomboys. Akane just stared after him, stuttering.  
  
  
  
*~~~~~~*~~~~~~*  
  
Ranma dumped the contents of the kettle on top of her head.  
  
"Stupid Akane! All I was gonna do was ask her for some stinkin' chopsticks." I wish you could just listen to me for once. He fumed silently. Kasumi approached him with the ramen box.  
  
"Ranma?" He turned.   
  
  
  
"Yea, Kasumi?"  
  
"Shampoo sent this for you." She held it out. Ranma broke out into a big grin.  
  
  
  
"Alright! Ramen!" Ranma reached for the container and grabbed nearby chopsticks. "Thanks Kasumi!" He said, his mouth full.  
  
"Your welcome; enjoy!" Kasumi turned, "Oh yes, I almost forgot. Could you possibly get Akane for dinner once you're done?"  
  
"Yea, sure," Ranma grumbled without looking up. When he finished his food, he trudged upstairs. He knocked on Akane's door. It opened slowly. Kawaii! Kawaii! Kawaii! Wow. I never noticed before. Akane stuttered when she saw Ranma, again. "Um, Kasumi said that dinner is ready...," Ranma said slowly.   
  
Akane smiled. Ranma's heart stopped for a moment. Man, every time she smiles at me like that...  
  
"I'll be down in a minute! Ok? " She said happily.  
  
"Er, ok. I'll tell Kasumi, A-kawaii– I mean Akane. Heh, heh." He put his hand behind his head and laughed nervously. "Yea..." He bolted down the stairs.  
  
*~~~~~~*~~~~~*  
  
Shampoo hummed as she prepared a meal.  
  
"Shampoo?" Shampoo turned to face Cologne.  
  
"Yes, great-grandmother?"  
  
"Do you remember you have to be there for son-in-law to see you?" Cologne eyed Shampoo wearily.  
  
"Aiya! Shampoo be right back! Airen tell truth how much we love!" And with that Shampoo ran outside, jumped on her bike and rode away.  
  
*~~~~~~*~~~~~~*  
  
"Father! Mr. Saotome! Nabiki! Dinner is ready!" Kasumi called, placing the rice cooker on the table. Ranma, not looking where he was going, ran into her.  
  
"Oh sorry Kasumi." Kasumi began rubbing her sore spot. "Are you ok?" If anyone else bumps into me, I think I might just break. Oooo, my ribs.  
  
"Yes, Ranma, I'm fine." Kasumi looked behind Ranma curiously. "Where's Akane?" Ranma blushed.  
  
"S-she said she'll be down in a minute."  
  
"Ok," Kasumi said, while a panda zoomed into the room and began shoveling food into his mouth.  
  
"Ah, ha! Saotome my friend, you have room for just about anything, eh?" Soun sat down next to him. "I mean just ten minutes ago, you ate a mackerel, sushi, three bowls of rice, rice crackers, five pork buns–"   
  
"Daddy you need to pay me sometime you know," Nabiki said as she sauntered into the room, looking at her nails.  
  
"I-I do?" Soun said puzzled, scratching his head.  
  
"Yes. Don't you remember the bet?" she said, sitting down beside her father. He shook his head. Nabiki sighed, scooping rice into her bowl. "You bet me that Ranma wouldn't upset Akane today. Well, he did, so two-thousand yen, please." She held out her hand expectantly. Soun looked at it and burst into tears.  
  
He pointed an accusing finger at Ranma.  
  
"You made my little girl cry! Now our families will never be united! Wah!" Genma held up a sign.  
  
  
  
What did you do now, son?  
  
"Nothing, pops! I was going to eat her food, when I was gonna ask for chopsticks. Next thing I know, I'm flying." Nabiki stared at him.  
  
"You were actually going to eat her food?" she asked incredulously. There was a crash and Shampoo walked in through the wall.  
  
"Nihao, Ranma! You eat ramen Shampoo make for you, yes?" she asked while giving him one off her ultra hugs.  
  
"Get offa me Shampoo!" When she let go, he answered her. "Yeah, why?"  
  
Shampoo smiled apprehensively.   
  
"Yeee! Is good! Now tell whole world how much we love!" The table fell silent and looked at a flushing Ranma.  
  
"I-I don't love you Shampoo. I love–oops!" he said clapping a hand over his mouth. Phew! I almost let that slip! How did I almost tell the truth to everyone?  
  
Who do you love boy? another sign read. Ranma blushed a deeper shade of red.  
  
"Who do you love Ranma? You can tell me!" Akane said sitting down at the table. Ranma gaped at her. How come she is being so–er–open? he thought.  
  
" Ranma! No love no one else! You love Shampoo, yes? Shampoo love Ranma. Let me show you." Shampoo pulled Ranma's face down toward hers and kissed him. A small gasp from Akane was heard.  
  
"Oh my."  
  
"Uh, Ranma? Akane is right there."  
  
What are you doing boy? Ranma desperately tried pushing Shampoo away with no prevail. Soun helped him out by kicking him into the koi pond.  
  
A female Ranma popped out of the water, sputtering."Couldn't you kick me somewhere else?!" she yelled walking out of the pond. Ranma peeled off her shirt and squeezed the water out.  
  
"Ranma, don't you have any modesty at all?" Nabiki said, while pouring scalding hot water on her. Ranma yelped in pain. "Oh," she added,"And that'll be one hundred yen."  
  
"What?!" Ranma exclaimed, yanking his shirt back on.  
  
"I don't give my services for free. You should know that by now." Akane cleared her throat and spoke.  
  
"Aren't you going to tell me who you love, Ranma? I swear you can tell me!"  
  
"Ranma love Shampoo!" Shampoo said while walking toward him.  
  
"Shampoo, dear, I highly doubt that." Kasumi said following her.  
  
"Son, you had better love my little girl!"  
  
"Growf!" Genma said happily while still stuffing food in his mouth.  
  
"Argh!" Ranma jumped over everyone and onto the roof. Before anyone could follow him, he jumped though his open window and slammed it shut. He let out a long sigh and flopped down on his futon, thankful that his door was already closed.  
  
How long can I do this? I really can't deny it much longer. I'll have to say it to her sooner or later. Now the real challenge is how to say it to her... There was a knock on his door. "Go away!" Ranma yelled. Akane's voice answered.  
  
"It's me. Can I come in?"  
  
"Sure. I guess." Ranma said sitting up. Akane entered and closed the door behind her. She turned to look at him.  
  
"Sorry about before," Akane said wringing her hands.  
  
"S'okay it wasn't your fault. I shouldn't have let that slip."  
  
"Yea, about that..." Akane blushed, " You don't have to answer, but uh–"  
  
"Ya wanna know who I-er-love, right?" Here goes nothing. "Well Ukyo–"  
  
"U-Ukyo?" Akane's voice wavered. "Oh, ok I, uh, gotta go." Akane took a step toward the door, then she felt something warm against her wrist. She looked back and saw Ranma gently pulling her back toward him.  
  
"See? You didn't let me finish," Ranma said with a strange smile. Akane sat down next to him on the bed looking down.  
  
"Sorry. You can finish, I'm listening."  
  
"Thanks. As I was saying, Ukyo was always a boy to me , and that's how she'll always be. She will just be a good friend.   
  
"Shampoo is way too pushy. I really can't stand her. The only reason she is here is because of that stupid law. I wish Mousse would beat her in battle." Ranma stopped. Akane looked at him expectantly .  
  
"What about Kodachi?" Ranma glanced at her and burst out laughing.  
  
"Kodachi? Never! She's nuts! Not a chance!" He stopped laughing and looked at Akane. "That leaves one person..." Akane just stared at him. The silence pierced Ranma's heart little by little. When she still didn't answer,  
  
"Ok, I understand. I just thought–gyah!!" Akane gave Ranma a hug that put Shampoo to shame.  
  
Ranma hesitated, then hugged her back.  
  
  
  
"Thank you, Ranma! I love you, too! I love you so much!" Ranma sighed then relaxed. Mission accomplished.   
  
"Good," he breathed. Akane looked up at Ranma and tugged on his pigtail to bring him closer to her. They closed their eyes and...  
  
BAM!  
  
"Aiya! No! No! No!" Shampoo shrieked.  
  
"Wow, Ranma! I thought you'd never make the move."  
  
"Oh! How romantic!"  
  
"Our families will be united! Our families will be united!" Soun and Genma chanted, while doing a little dance. Ranma and Akane sprung away from each other, blushing furiously.  
  
At least we know how we feel! Akane thought happily. 


End file.
